Truth or Dare
by Haylyda
Summary: Join our favorite Hunger Games characters as they play truth or dare. Cato's abs will be a main character in the story. T for language.


**A/N: It's a side project, okay? Jesus.**

**Oh, and the ages are a bit different.**

**Katniss (15)**  
><strong>Peeta (15)<strong>  
><strong>Gale (16) <strong>  
><strong>Prim (14)<strong>  
><strong>Rue (14) <strong>  
><strong>Thresh (16)<strong>  
><strong>Rory (14)<strong>  
><strong>Glimmer (16)<strong>  
><strong>Marvel (16)<strong>  
><strong>Clove (15)<strong>  
><strong>Cato (16)<strong>  
><strong>Finnick (17)<strong>  
><strong>Johanna (17)<strong>  
><strong>Haymitch (Haymitch-aged)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna Mason POV<strong>

Earlier tonight, I got bored, so I invited my friends Katniss, Glimmer and Clove over for movies. Katniss said that she could only come if her sister, Prim came, and Prim would only come if she could bring her friend Rue. Prim and Rue wanted to watch Twilight, but Glimmer, Clove, Katniss and I shamed them until they agreed on Harry Potter. Once we got to The Prisoner of Azkaban, we got bored, and just as we were trying to figure out something new to do, there was a knock at the door.

"Did you invite anyone?" Prim asks.

"Yes, Prim," I say, sarcastically. "Because I'm friends with any girls other than us."

Glimmer gets up, smooths her hair down, applies some lip gloss, then answers the door.

"Heyyyyy," she trills. "I didn't realize you'd be here! Come on in!"

With that, all of our guy friends get in the house. Filing in, one after the other, is Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Thresh, Rory, Cato and Marvel.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Marvel asks. "Got any snacks?"

I pass him a bowl of Doritos, and like a vacuum, he eats all of them.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Cato asks.

"How about truth or dare?" Glimmer asks, sounding too rehearsed.

I raise an eyebrow, but go with it. "Fine," I say. "Who has a bottle?"

"I dooooo!" Yells a sing-song voice from upstairs. Haymitch comes tumbling down the stairs with an empty brown bottle in his hand.

"Haymitch, have you been drinking again?" Rue asks, gently.

"Wha- no! No!" he stutters. "It's Canadian mineral water! From Canadia!"

"Peeta, go make some coffee for Haymitch," Katniss says.

"O-okay, Katniss," Peeta says. He runs to the kitchen, and comes back out with a cup of coffee. He gives the mug to Haymitch, but Haymitch doesn't drink it.

"Who wants to spin first?" Clove asks.

"I will," Katniss says. She spins the bottle, and we recoil when the remaining booze splatters around. "God, I assumed it was empty." The bottle continues to spin and it lands on Gale.

"Truth or dare?" Kat asks him.

"Truth," he says, hesitantly.

"Is your secret crush in this room right now?" Kat asks, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes, both- I mean, but they'll- I mean she'll never find out. Who she is I mean." Gale turns bright red, and we laugh at him. He reaches forward, spinning the bottle until it lands on Thresh. "Thresh, my man! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says, seeming bored.

"Okay, um..." Gale stalls. "Okay. What's the furthest base you've gotten to, and who were you with?"

"2nd, with that redhead Sadie," he says, unfazed.

"You've never had sex," Cato asks, it coming out more like a statement.

"Nope," Thresh says, popping the P.

"I'm so tweeting this," Marvel says, laughing.

"Don't even think about it," Thresh says. "In fact, don't even think about thinking about it."

"Fine, fine," Marvel says, admitting defeat. Thresh spins the bottle, and everyone's eyes turn to Rue.

"Truth or dare?" he asks, half heartedly.

"Dare," she says, trying to look brave. I can tell her heart isn't in it.

"Okay, from now on, for the rest of the game, _no matter what_, for every uncompleted dare, you have to remove one article of clothing."

Rue's eyes bug out of her head.

"Good thing I've got my camera ready," Marvel says, flashing his phone again.

"Okay, whatever," Rue says, shakily. She gives the bottle a light tap, and it lands on Cato. Her eyes light up. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says. "I'm not a pussy."

Katniss reaches over and covers Prim's ears, but Prim shrugs her off.

"I dare you to take my dare," Rue says, smirking.

"No," he says. "Now, I believe that was an uncompleted dare. Take off your shirt."

"Wow, Cato," Clove says. "Maybe you are a pussy."

Cato glances at Rue, then Clove, then murmers that he'll do it. He spins the bottle and it lands on Finnick.

"Fish boy! Truth or dare?"

"Can I choose both?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah, sure," Cato says. "Okay, for your truth, rate all the girls in the room based just on their looks on a scale from 1-10."

"Okay," Finnick says. "Clove's a 7, Glimmer's a 9, Kat's an 8.5, Johanna's an 8, Rue's a 5 and Prim's a 6. Sorry, you're too young for me."

I'm an 8?

"Perfect," Cato says. "Now make out with the girl with the highest score, for as many seconds as you gave points. Times 10."

Okay, I was a point away from having to make out with Finnick. Close call, he's like my brother.

"That would be Glimmer," I point out. "For 90 seconds."

"90 seconds?" Finnick asks, bewildered.

"That would be a minute and a half," I say, sarcastically.

Glimmer puts on another coat of lip gloss, and they lean in. Suddenly, for 90 excruciating seconds, there's a lot more saliva in the room than I would think necessary. But, they do seem to be enjoying themselves.

"That was good," Glimmer says, hiding a grin.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime," Finnick offers.

"Is anyone else really curious where Finnick got his lip gloss from?" Rory asks. We all burst out laughing, except Glimmer, Finnick and Haymitch, who's too disoriented to say anything, and Finnick spins the bottle. It lands on Prim.

"Primmie Prim Prim!" Finnick yells. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare," she decides, glancing at Rory.

"Why do you keep looking at Rory?" Finnick asks.

"That's not a dare," she points out.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me the truth," Finnick says, exasperated. "Why do you keep looking at Rory?"

Prim shoots Cato a look. "I'll pass on that one."

"Goddamn it!" Cato yells. He takes off his shirt, and there's a moment of silence as we appreciate the view.

"You- you know you could have just taken your shoes off," Prim stutters.

"Well, in that case-" Cato starts.

"Oooh, but it's too late now," Clove adds. So, you're just gonna have to, you know. Leave your shirt off. For the rest of the game. It's the rules."

Prim spins the bottle, not taking her eyes off of Cato. Finnick, Marvel, Peeta, Gale and Rory look pissed off, but we pay them no mind. The bottle lands on Haymitch, and Prim screeches "Finally! Haymitch, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"How did you get in Johanna's house?" Prim asks. "I can't believe I'm the only one who was curious!"

"See," Haymitch slurs. "What had happened was..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! Review, and check out our SYOT.**


End file.
